Nothing to Say - One Shot
by Vol. 13
Summary: Naruto finally has him. He fought hard and long to have him, and now he can bring him home. He can finally bring him home-right? Nothing could stop this euphoria of a moment-right? ... Or was there even such a moment? Naruto can't seem to recall-or can he?


**Just a something inspired by ****_FastForward_****. Also since I haven't wrote shit in a while. x'D Baah.  
(You should definitely go check out FF! o.o Fhdjafalgda.)**

**Naruto (c) Kishiiii.**

* * *

"You're not going anywhere!" I made it thick with promise, but I couldn't help the excitement that tingled inside me. Honestly, at this point, I just wanted to flail my arms and legs around with the glee that bubbled inside me and hop and skip and even dance in place because of it. I had to wonder if it was simply beaming through my eyes, the accomplishment I felt. I'm sure the grin on my face did a fine enough job of portraying what I felt, though. My cheeks were already hurting with how wide it was, but I didn't care. Honestly, it was the least of the aches and pains I felt that should be worried about. "You're not going anywhere," I had to repeat, cementing it, as if writing it permanently in history.

I thought he'd make some sort of snide comment-anything, but there was nothing. No barrading my stupidity in my face, no mocking my tactic or lack of strategy, no word of how headstrong I had barreled into the situation. I supposed it didn't matter, because what I had done got the job done, and I'm guessing he just couldn't argue the fact. He couldn't make fun of me now because _he_ was the one at _my_ mercy.

His wrists were bound tightly behind his back, palms away from each other. I laced the ropes with chakra, to prevent him from so easily shredding them like I estimated he could've. His ankles were bound similarly. I had him currently slumped against a massive tree in the forest that shrouded us, clogging out the sunlight with the tall, heaven-reaching branches and leaves above.

Neither one of us looked dressed to impress at this point, bathed and soaked in blood, cuts, gashes, scrapes-you name it. Besides the pain in my cheeks from my relentless grinning, I had a nice large gash on my left upper arm, the kunai he had thrown having cut straight through my coat and slicing me good. The wound still refused to stop oozing the red liquid, just like the puncture wound to the right of my stomach. I couldn't help but pray that it wasn't fatal or anything, but honestly, I just-didn't care.

I had him. Here now, and back-up was coming. I can take him home. I did it. He's mine now.

I could tell the look in his eyes was just pure hatred and humiliation, and that just tickled me pink even more. He damn right should be humiliated. He should feel broken, beaten, and like a _loser_, just like he said I was all those years ago!

Ah, those years... So simple and pure; I had no idea what was to come then.

I stumbled back, feeling an opposite tree press flush against my back. I grimaced, feeling the disgusting feeling of my blood-soaked coat press through my mesh shirt beneath and onto my back. I forgot about the windmill shuriken he had launched just next to my spine. Yeah, that hole didn't feel nice either.

I hadn't realized how heavily I was panting. And why were the trees tilting? I wrenched my eyes shut, not caring for my unfocused vision and tried desperately to demand my 20/20 vision back. When I opened my blues again, I was both relieved and startled.

I was relieved because my vision had returned.

I was startled because, across from me, I was met with the coldest, blackest eyes I'd ever come to see.

Finally, the bastard was looking at me. I couldn't read the look in his eyes anymore, especially since my vision decided to go swimming again. My nose twitched in disgust as I felt an irony taste in my mouth, like I was suddenly sucking on a penny. I turned my head to the side and spit.

My mind barely processed my crimson saliva, my attention moving back to Sasuke.

"So," I said to him, since he'd been so quiet and decided to take up the hobby of staring. "Nothin' to say?" I didn't realize before how much effort it was to talk.

Still, the raven before me said nothing. His eyes were so irritatingly piercing. For a moment, I thought I saw a flash of red. I narrowed my eyes, brow furrowing at him. No-I must've imagined it, since his eyes were still as black as night. He had already used up all of his chakra for that damn advanced Sharingan-I couldn't even begin to remember the name of it.

Tsunami, was it?

Well, whatever it was, the fox within me made damn sure it didn't touch me.

Both him and I had exhausted all chakra we had. I used up what tiny ounce I had left on those ropes of his.

Despite my worse for wear condition, the bastard against the other tree looked no better.

I had landed a rasengan against his right arm, t-boning it when he tried to shove a chidori through my teeth. Least to say, the gash on my left arm was no more than a scratch compared to the condition his arm was in. Not only that, but-admittedly by accident, not that he needed to know-I landed a kunai straight in his foot. A nice hole was now presented there. There was plenty of other wounds, letting loose blood like it was a free for all for the ground below.

I coughed harshly, it stinging bad in my throat, like I just dragged the inside of my neck through gravel and nails. Again, I spit red saliva to the side, this time a nice trail having come down the corner of my mouth. I barely processed myself bring the back of my wrist up to smear it away.

When did my legs feel so weak? My knees felt about ready to give out. My body was trembling, too.

Sasuke was in worse condition than I was-why was he sitting over there like he was just lounging in the middle of this hellhole of a forest whilst I felt like shit?

But my condition didn't matter. It didn't dampen my glorified mood-no. It couldn't. Nothing could. Ever.

I thought that even as my back began slipping down the tree, and I felt the ground below harshly embrace my weight. I coughed again, and again. I couldn't stop until I hunched over, blood spewing from my lips.

"Nothing to say?"

The other's voice just barely drifted into my mind.

"Soon enough, you will have nothing yourself to say..."

Why the fuck did he sound so God damn cocky?

I didn't even have the strength to turn my head and look at the motherfucker. My eyes were swimming in a haze, and my stomach just felt absolutely wretched. I knew my wounds were severe, but not-not like this. He had to have had more blood loss than me-right? Right?

"He keeps you resilient to things."

He does? Who? To what things?

"It's honestly irritating."

His voice didn't sound a bit strained, like he was a fresh little fucking daisy just beginning the day; like we didn't just have a life or death brawl, like I didn't just capture his ass. Like I didn't just fucking win.

"Too bad, though..." I heard shuffling. I couldn't tell what it was. My head hurt so bad.

I really needed Sakura to hurry up and get here. I needed to be patched up stat, and Kakashi needed to take this fucker away. I hated his voice right now. It was making me sick-or was it? Why did I feel so sick? I was slowly beginning to realize I felt hot. Very hot. Almost burning, actually.

"That he couldn't protect you from everything-his poor little vessel; his host. A pathetic host."

Pathetic host? Vessel? ... The "he"-was he speaking of the fox demon inside me?

"Orochimaru had his usefulness."

I wanted to rip out his throat at this point, absolutely tired of hearing his arrogant tone, let alone of that snake S.O.B.

"Making such odd concoctions all the time... He finally made one that could get to you. It was actually questionable if it would even work."

What would even work? I wanted to scream the question at him, but I found I was unable to move, and lost my ability to speak. I felt something cold against my face, and my eyes focused a split second enough for me to realize it was the ground. I was laying down now. When had that happened?

"The Kyuubi will be theirs to have someday. I don't care what's done with it. But you..."

Why did his voice suddenly sound so close?

"I've never met anyone more stupid, more idiotic, and more self-righteous... You've always sicken me, Naruto."

Don't say my name, you fuck. Don't sound so damn proud! Like you've won! What's wrong with you? I won! I defeated you! You're my prisoner!

"How you had little to no intelligence-yet always seemed to win shit so innocently. It's sick."

_I'm sick_? I wanted to shout and scream and strangle him. I was sick?

I heard shuffling again.

"What are you doing...?" the voice sounded no more than an echo in my mind. I didn't know this voice-or did I? I couldn't tell. A second passed, and I couldn't even remember what they said. What who said?

Something was said?

I felt something warm brush against my cheek, and mumbling.

I felt so sick. So fucking sick.

Where was I? My head felt like it was about to explode, and my insides felt like they were boiling. I couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe? I felt wet-absolutely soaked. Was I in water? Was water red? What did water look like?

"Are you there anymore?"

Was I were? What? Who's talking?

"Doesn't look like it..." Shuffling. More shuffling. So god damn much shuffling. I wasn't even the one shuffling. It sounded so loud to me. I hated it.

I finally noticed I couldn't see anymore. When did I stop seeing? Why can't I see? Had I closed my eyes? I tried to open them, but no luck. I wonder if I'm dreaming-is this a dream? Who's in my dream?

"Did you ... to ... ?" That foreign voice again. I heard it, but it faded in and out. What did they say? Was there a reply? If there was, I didn't catch it.

I thought I had felt hot-but now I'm freezing. Absolutely freezing. I felt something sharp sting against my cheek, my mind's attentiveness snapping to it. Just barely, I was reminded what reality was.

"Poison," I heard the word said to me as if it was a whisper from a lover. "A special poison for you. Just for you." Why the hell was his voice so tender and quiet? I could barely fucking hear it. Speak up.

My ears were ringing.

"But don't worry..." I tell him to speak up, and he gets quieter, like he's actually trying to keep the conversation a secret. "It won't kill you. More like a sedative, really..."

It won't? Wait-wait, _I've been poisoned_? What? When?! When was I-who had-who was even talking to me? Where was I again? The fuck is a sedative?

More fucking shuffling.

"Let him lie," I heard his voice speak up more, and from a further distance. I'm guessing he was right next to me before. I hadn't realized-or had I? Why had he gotten so close?

"Lie?" I heard the other foreigner speak. His voice still sounded like an echo. It hurt my head. "But-"

"_Let him lie_." His tone was dangerous. Lethal. Simply promising death if anyone defied those words of his. By no reply from the other party, I'm guessing they didn't care to contend against such a threat.

Whoever the speaker was, they were scary... I felt that. They were strong. Their chakra was practically crashing into me. It was heavy.

But that seemed to be the only thing I did feel. I now noticed I was numb. Utterly numb. I could be floating in air for all I knew. Maybe I was in space? Or maybe gravity just said fuck it about me?

"Farewell for now, Naruto... Hopefully that is enough for me to say. I believe it's you who now has nothing to say."

Cocky motherfucker.

I had the urge to cough, but my body didn't seem to have the strength or resolve to bother with such an action, like moving in general was no more than a nuisance anymore.

I didn't feel as hot anymore, I think. Or maybe I didn't feel cold anymore? I couldn't tell. I thought I couldn't breathe, yet I haven't suffocated yet. I still couldn't see. Why couldn't I see? I wanted to see. I wanted to watch the backs of the strangers who left.

What was that one speaking of? Something just for me?

Where was I again?

I couldn't tell how much time passed, but I didn't move. Couldn't. I laid here-well, I assume I was laying. The one person said to let me lie, so... Oh, yes, I laid on the ground, didn't I? It was cold. Not anymore. I couldn't feel it anymore. I was still wet, though, but I didn't hear any sloshing of water around me. Why was I wet? I felt an absence of something, but I couldn't tell what. I felt like I was missing something.

Was it an item? A person? Or a point? I don't even know. I feel the world tilt a moment.

Did I land from space?

"Naruto!"

I know that voice. I've heard that scream of concern before. I wanted to grimace, though still lacked the ability, it seemed, because I knew a blow of anger-masked worry would come next once she neared. But at least Sakura was finally here. That meant Kakashi was with her. Sakura could finally patch me up, and Kakashi could take Sasuke-

Oh. That's who was there. There-not here. He had left, didn't he? Was he one of the ones who walked away? Was he the one who had spoken so closely to me? No, that wasn't possible. He was against the other tree, securely bound.

"Oh, God, Naruto! Naruto, can you hear me? Please-Naruto! Naruto!"

Why did she sound so beyond frantic?

"Sakura, calm down. He's not dead-I think. Calm down. Stop crying. Check his pulse."

Yeah, stop crying. Listen to him-I'm not dead, damn it. Don't worry about me. Kakashi-get Sasuke!

Fuck, I wish I could just talk already.

"... He's not dead," she confirmed. Brilliant. "But-K-Kakashi-Sensei... This wound..." I felt her touch over near my shoulder. I couldn't tell which arm it even was, but I at least felt her touch.

"... Poison? ... That explains his state."

"He's so cold..."

"We need to get him back to the village-stat. You can make an antidote when we return, can't you?" Even Kakashi sounded alarmed.

"Of course!" Sakura said with confidence.

Shuffling again. I think I was picked up. Wait-no! Not back to the village! What about Sasuke? He's right there! Kakashi!

_Sasuke!_

* * *

"Why did we leave him?" Suigetsu was beyond annoyed. Going through all that trouble just to let the little blond fuck lie there like he was in a dream. Fuck.

"Because I don't want him dead yet," was the arctic response. No, he couldn't have Naruto dead yet.

There was never a fight. Sasuke was unharmed. Naruto was unharmed, save for a nice gash on the boy's left arm from the kunai he had thrown.

That kunai wasn't clean though, having been dipped with a neat little syrum. That syrum was a special little thing he had from Orochimaru before the wretch was gone. It didn't kill someone-but left them in an almost death-like, comatose state to where they very well easily could've been offed. And Naruto could've.

But Sasuke didn't want that. No, not yet.

Instead, he had thrown the boy under his family trait of a genjutsu, and let the blond have at him in his own little world within his own psyche. He had seen all the wounds Naruto thought the two sported, and had to snort at the memory.

He thought he could withstand the Tsukuyomi? He thought he could do more damage to Sasuke than vice versa? Naruto was a cocky little fool, wasn't he. A desperate idiot. Pathetic.

And he seemed so happy about the fact he conquered Sasuke, and that he was bringing him 'home'.

Home? He had no home. No place was ever going to be fucking home to him again.

"You gave him a single wound, and just let the sedative spread. I don't get you, you know that?"

Sasuke didn't care. He didn't want this fool to understand him. If he even began to, it would cause trouble for him, he knew it, and he'd gladly off this water-made fuck.

"And just sent him right back home. The hell was the point of all this? Shit." Suigetsu just grit his teeth, pulling up his upper lip in a snarl of annoyance.

Sasuke had a point for this. Not one he cared to indulge Suigetsu on though, no. Of course not. No one would ever understand his 'point' for this.

The fact he just wanted to _see_ the fucking blond. Just a moment. Just to touch him. To hear him speak. To watch him move. To make sure he was still a-fucking-live.

His charcoal gaze fell to his hand were he had both brushed across and slapped the Uzumaki's cheek. He curled his fingers in, clenching a fist as if to trap in the boy's sensation against his pores. A sense of familiar bitterness coiled inside him, but then again, that feeling of bitterness never left.

Naruto was his most important person, alright. He couldn't be more disgusted by that fact, and by the fact of no one ever being allowed to know how important he _really_ was to the raven. The Uchiha himself hated it.

Love was a dreadful bond. And Sasuke more than felt Naruto would be his end.

But if Naruto was to be his end, it was an end he was all willing to accept.

And that fact was probably the one thing in this entire world anymore that terrified the untouchable raven.

"Sakura and Kakashi and the others will be mulling over for an antidote for the fool, but they will find none," he said to Suigetsu, as if that would somehow make the other feel better about the anti-climactic situation. His words were true; what he had given Naruto was a test-stage-only sedative. He doubted it would've killed the blond, but even if it had, Sasuke wouldn't have minded. Just he the fucker fade away from him quietly elsewhere, and suffer like the raven has-slowly and painfully.

No, if the sedative worked just as it was, then it would eventually wear off. But unfortunately for Naruto, the Kyuubi wouldn't be able to hasten that recovery. No, if it worked properly, then at least a week would past before Naruto could move properly again-at least by the research of the sedative Sasuke undestood. By that time, the Uchiha would be long gone, and Naruto would've lost the trail the raven provided him with.

"So the fuck what?" Suigetsu grumbled. "So you threw your old friends on a wild goose chase. Whoopty shit." Obviously not happy. "I think you're bein'-" Suigetsu's words were cut short with the tip of Sasuke's blade suddenly pointed at the apple of his throat.

"Being what?" Sasuke prompted him. He wasn't even looking at the other, eyes still forward.

"... ..." Suigetsu left it unsaid.

A moment later, Sasuke withdrew his sword and moved forth.

Unsaid-so many things were left unsaid... It was better that way.

Sasuke found it easier when there was nothing to say.

* * *

**I hate editing. I really do. Ugh.**

**This was fun to write. Now only if I could commit to an actual story, neh~**


End file.
